Damien and Zoey
by Goneismyfave1
Summary: This is a one shot of Damien and Zoey's love for each other. I know that Damien's gay but you know, it's fanfiction, right? This is when Zoey is in her dorm waiting for her birthday surprise and Damien comes to collect her. I hope you like it. I know it's not perfect.


**Ok so here's a little one shot with Zoey and Damien. I know he's gay but, heck, it's fanfiction!**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Ok, so I know it's my birthday, and it's Christmas but that doesn't mean that you get to mush my presents with Christmas, right Nala?"

Nala just sneezed and mee-uf-owed. I knew exactly what she meant. I was in my dorm room, getting ready for my birthday surprise which was downstairs. It was quiet, too quiet. I was wearing my eyeliner whilst talking to my orange tubby kitten, Nala. I named her that because she looked like a little tigress, she also acted like one, for example she complains like an old lady when I leave her alone in the dorm for a short period. She has way too much pride for herself whom I can't handle but despite her many flaws, I really do love her.

"Ok so I'm so not the Grinch. I really do love Christmas, it's just that I want a normal birthday where everyone treats me like a normal teenaged girl."

That is definitely an understatement. I'm not a normal teenaged girl. I was in fact Marked a month ago and I was gifted with additional tattoos when I saved my ex-boyfriend by a school bully named Aphrodite who was summoning evil ghosts in our Dark Daughters Ritual and these were by my beautiful goddess, Nyx. I am actually a fledgling but from the outside I look like an adult vampire. Ok my inner babbling has officially made eyes look like a raccoon. Hell, now I have to start over. Anyway so, I saved a bunch of people, Aphrodite the hag is now an outcast and is fired from being the leader of the Dark Daughters and so the responsibility is now handed to me by our High Priestess, Neferet. And just to top it all off, I have an enemy and the enemy's boyfriend (or shall I say recent ex-boyfriend) is now my almost-boyfriend. Hoorah!

My inner babbling was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Zoey, hurry up! Do you not realise that your surprise birthday party is downstairs waiting for you? I know you're still working on your eyeliner!"

That was the sound of one of my best and intelligent friends, Damien. He is a super sweet kid with dark brown curls; he was tall and handsome and tanned and had those cheeky gleaming brown eyes. Oh, and he's gay too. If he wasn't gay, girls would have been swarming all over him. I know I would've but I love him like a BFF. Plus, he already has a really sweet boyfriend, Jack.

I was finally finished with my eyeliner and I had a quick look around my face. Yep, no denying there that I have brilliantly dark blue swirls and marks around my face and neck. I am grateful, really I am. But there are times when I would still like to be normal and do geometry tests. I opened the door to see a bouncy and cheery Damien in front of me. He smiled a clean and sparkling smile and I returned the smile. He held my hand in a friendly way.

"Zoey, are you okay? You seem a little off today."

I didn't want to tell him about how I never liked birthmas presents but I couldn't exactly hurt his feelings like that. Especially when I'm going downstairs already to open my presents. I suddenly burst a dam filled with my hurt.

"Damien, I just miss Stevie Rae so much! Do you know what she would do? She would be running around putting up party decorations and baking a cake…"

He smiled reassuringly. We stopped in the middle of the corridor and we stood face to face.

"A really awful cake. She would also be forcing us to wear those really unattractive party hats. God, they give me shivers."

I laughed and raised an eyebrow but then instantly felt sad remembering my best friend who had done nothing to have deserved blood spurting out of her mouth, nostrils, ears…

Damien saw my face and suddenly his face fell. He looked down to the floor and then suddenly back up at me. He was fighting back tears which definitely worked. He took my face with both hands gently and leaned down. I had no idea what was happening but I stood stock still, following his movements, trying to make sense of what was happening. He moved down and gave me a reassuring and gentle kiss that probably lasted for a long time, because from that kiss, he had turned it into a full-time snog. I didn't pull away. I kissed him back. My back was to the wall with my leg in between his both legs. His hands slowly moved down to my breasts, I let him touch me. This was wrong but so right. It was like all my love and adoration had moved on to Damien and I was letting him in to my darkest secrets.

It was until then that our kiss had finished because of Shaunee's Connecticut accent coming from downstairs. Damien pulled away from me quickly, as if we were seen by someone. His cheeks turned a rosy red and mine did as well. Damien opened his mouth the same time I did but then we both hesitated. Damien spoke,

"Zoey, I'm sorry. I didn't know…I have a boyfriend and so do you. But-But-I'm sorry. Oh Goddess…"

"Damien. It's okay. We'll keep it between ourselves. Let's just go to my party...We're still best friends, right?" I smiled sheepishly, my cheeks still tomato red.

"I have no idea. Zoey…I love you. I didn't realise until now. Ok, yeah. Let's just go. Pretend it never happened." He ran his hand through his soft curls and exhaled loudly. A nervous gesture I've learnt from him.

He took my hand like before, a friendly, best friend gesture and we went downstairs to my birthday party. The worry about my birthmas presents didn't matter anymore to me because from then on, I realised I got my birthday present that was completely normal to me. I also realised something else and that was that Damien is a REALLY good kisser.

**There you go! I think it's long but I hope you liked it! **


End file.
